Crashed the Wedding!
by 1 Sugar Ray Fan
Summary: This is a song fic and yes it's Troyella!


I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)

**Hey! I'm really board! So I'm writing an awesome one – shot! And the song that's in it is called **_**Crashed the Wedding **_**by the band Busted. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

"Oh man! Where's Gordon Street?" Troy asked aloud.

"I have no flippin' idea." Chad said, looking really confused.

"You do realize that her dad hate's you right?" Zeke asked Troy putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't care. True love last forever." He told them.

**I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...**

"I FOUND THE STREET!" Jason yelled, really exited!

"Yes! Ok Let's get her done!" Zeke said.

"Hold up guys we have to do this right….." Chad said. "We need to run in and yell I object!"

"Dude we know." Troy said nervously. He couldn't believe that he was about to break up the love of his wife's wedding.

TxGxTxGxTxGxTxGxTxG

At the alter Gabriella stood there with her soon – to – be husband, Trevor Wells. Truthfully she didn't want to marry him, he was mean when it was just the two of them, but in public he was like the perfect boyfriend.

After the pastor finished his words of God, he asked "Is there any objections?"

All of the sudden Troy, Jason, Chad and Zeke come running in and yell "Stop the wedding!"

"Give me a good reason why I should not wed this happy couple?"

"Because I'm in love with you Gabriella Marie Montez, I want to grow old with you and make babies with, be the man you call your husband, be your knight in shinning amour, I wanna be your hero, your everything." Troy said to her sweetly as a tear rolled down his face.

"Should I go on, Miss. Montez?"

"No." Gabriella said running into the arms of the man she loves.

**Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...**

**The neighbors spread the word (and),  
my mom cried when she heard;  
I stole my girl away,  
from everybody gathered there that day.**

"Troy Edward Bolton! You crashed her wedding!?" Mrs. Bolton asked as tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, mom I love her. Why are you carrying?" he asked her.

"Because you didn't tell me! It was always on my bucket list to crash a wedding!" she said.

And, just in time,  
And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding...

Don't waste time being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn't want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say

She's glad I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting...  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name  
Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away

She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest that night, she was very happy that Troy had crashed her wedding, otherwise she'd be unhappy all her life. "Troy I love you sooo much. I'm sooo happy you crashed my wedding." She whispered in his ear. That night Troy slept with a smile on his face.

Ok! That's that! I hope you all liked it! I'm not so sure about it! This band that dose this song is totally awesome! And you all know of the Jonas Brothers hopefully. Well the Jonas Brothers do two songs from Busted! Yeah that's right! _What I Go To School For _and _Year 300 _. Wow!

Review please! Cute puppy dog eyes you know you can't resist

Love,

Erika!!


End file.
